The Yodelnapper!/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Yodelnapper!. Transcript day. Narrator: It is a splendidly gorgeous day in Bumblyburg. But where is Larry the Cucumber on this fine, fine spring day? to Mr. Snappy's Extremely Gigantic Toy Emporium. Why, standing in line at Mr. Snappy's Extremely Gigantic Toy Emporium, to be one of the first to buy... Larry: Hula Heidi! Archie: Master Larry, why must we stand in line on such a beautiful day? Larry: I have to buy Hula Heidi! Archie: Yes, yes, but don't you think you already have enough Hula friends? Larry: Well, I may have Hula Hillary, and Hula Howie, and Hula Hannah and Hula Harriet and Hula Hortonce and Hula Hank and Hula Hally and... and some others, but I don't have Hula Heidi! Mr. Snappy: Stores open, come and get it! gets run over by the people in line. Cut to the inside of the store. Larry gets run over by people too. He gets on one of the Pogo Stix. Larry: I'm coming, Hula Heidi! knocks over a chemistry set. The camera cuts to a lump of clay. The clay explodes, revealing a monster. He knocks over shelves, and the others run. Narrator: Oh no! The World's Biggest Lump of Crazy Clay has gone, crazy! Mr. Snappy: We need a hero of some sort! Larry: A hero? jumps into a pile of animal plushes. Larryboy: I, am, that, hero! Halt, World's Biggest Lump of Crazy Clay! Nobody smashes innocent toys with Larryboy around! Crazy Clay smashes a house on Larryboy. That does it. Taste my plungers, blob like creature! Crazy Clay makes a hole in his body, dodging the plungers. That didn't work as well as I hoped. jumps towards Larryboy. Larryboy gets a tennis racket and swings it. Stay back! Crazy Clay grabs it. Larryboy grabs a doll. Larryboy speaks high pitched: Hi! I'm Miss Pretty Pretty! I'm so cute! Please go away Mr. Blue Crazy Monster! Lalalalalala! Crazy Clay grabs the doll, then he grabs Larryboy. Larryboy speaks normal: Uh oh. grabs a saxophone, which plays music. The Crazy Clay hears the music and drops Larryboy. He continues playing, which makes The Crazy Clay falls asleep. A poster falls on it. Hula Heidi! I almost forgot! to Mr. Snappy I'd like to buy a Hula Heidi please! Mr. Snappy: Oh, oh I'm sorry, Larryboy! They're all gone! Someone just came in and bought every last one! Larryboy: What? All gone? HULA HEIDDDIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! collapses on the floor. to Larry jumping in mud. Larry: Oh, Hula Heidi. Why! Why! Why! Why did you let someone buy every last one of you? Archie: Oh look at Hula Hank! Look at him and his cute little ukulele! Isn't he cutesy wootsy? Larry: Oh, take him away! I can see what he's thinking behind his pleasant, Hawaiian smile. "You don't have Hula Heidi! You don't have all of us!" splashes mud on Archie's face. Archie: Well, Master Larry, you can keep jumping in the mud, but I'm going to get ready. Larry: Ready for what? Archie: Why, tonight is the first night of the Bumblyburg Yodeling Festival. And best of all, Einger Warblethroat is performing. Larry: Einger Warblethroat? He's my favorite yodeler of all time! I've gotta go get ready. Archie: Wait! Master Larry! You'll drag mud all over the carpets! Oh.... Yodeling Festival, night. Mayor Fleming: Citizens of Bumblyburg! Let's have a special Bumblyburg "hooray" for Einger Warblethroat! Applause. Larry: Woohoo! Einger! Einger rules! Einger Warblethroat: Yodelay hee hoo! Yodelay hee hoo! Yodelay hee hoooo! Hooooooooo hee hoo! noises. Category:Transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts